


After the storm subsides and before another begins

by fish_wifey



Series: Between the Cradle and the planet, there was a Sky city [1]
Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, Lucius-centric, M/M, Meeting in secret, Minor spoilers for episode 96, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: When a Sky Prince summons Lucius to a place and he goes there without telling his team, that might be a mistake.But once there, Lucius makes a hundred of them. Without regrets.You only live once, after all. Maybe twice, if you’re lucky. And Lucius never knows how and when his luck might run out.
Relationships: Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto/Arydan Starsorrow
Series: Between the Cradle and the planet, there was a Sky city [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	After the storm subsides and before another begins

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wanted to write this pairing, there was no fic for it. I thought I was one of the few who shipped it; I'm so glad there's others too who might enjoy this!
> 
> When I tell you I’ve waited for so long for them to get back here aahhh~~~ After watching ep 96 I just wanted to write this ehehehe. I watched those eps very slowly. I actually rewatched the entire Gusthaven (round 1) episodes again TT (RIP “Wind” barons, we hardly knew ya.)
> 
> (Also when I remembered that Edea is our secret lesbian icon and Lucius in the fight vs the Lich said ‘dw I got a sister’ www WHATS THE LESBIAN SISTER WHO IS “””DEAD”””” gonna uphold the Elenasto line with I SCREAMED).
> 
> Please enjoy .v.

As soon as their eyes meet, Lucius turns his head away. First his appetite leaves him, now his confidence. Broken confidence perhaps, but he has some shards of it left, here and there. Most of his confidence has been crushed and blown into the high winds. And yet, there’s still a few shreds to hold onto. A tighter hold even, as Lucius doesn’t think he can uphold whatever little amount of confidence he has left. Not when those light blue eyes meet his mismatches ones.

He keeps to his manners, another armour he still has. Ingrained in his flesh, even if his companions sometimes told him he was being rude in the past. At least in the palace, here in Gusthaven, Lucius knows how to act. Acting, on and on, but at least he doesn’t have to be fake through and through. He can be kind, and listens to the prince. Even if looking at him for longer than 5 seconds appears impossible. When Siaska created the elves, She must have given Arydan’s line all the beauty She had. He was a good sword fighter too… Lucius finds it hard to listen to Arydan’s thoughts about himself, his feeling of being incompetent. Yes, there were forces trying to contest the peace of the Sky cities, and this one in particular. Lucius shakes his head, saying what he truly believes is right about Arydan’s capabilities as the ruler of Gusthaven.

Arydan dismisses them kindly, leaving first with his owl. Lucius turns away slowly, following his friends as the guards lead them out hence they came. Lagging behind a little, Lucius wishes he could have had more time with the prince. To tell him how wonderful he is. It was a little painful to walk away like this, and so Lucius lags behind the group. It’s not just his reluctance to see his sister again.

His gaze travels from the floor where Sentry marches on with purpose, always forwards, up to Qillek’s wings, as mismatched as Lucius eyes, to Nova’s fluffy cloud hair, up further to Aila’s hammer. Lucius stops in his tracks completely, as he notices that one of the fine carpets that once decorated this stretch of the wall here is gone too. All the carpets are gone, but this one had been his favourite.

 _”Your eyes are not mismatched, Lucius. They are yours. Unique, just as you are,”_ His mother told him once when they walked this hallway. Years ago, during brighter, easier times. The carpet missing had a gradient colour, bright orange on the top, going to a bright blue in the bottom. In the middle was a fine, white line. The carpet’s elegance was something a way younger Lucius coveted. To be admired, looked at, beloved.

The carpets are gone. Lines have been crossed. And what he once thought of as white, was now a cloud of dark greys and lighter greys combined. Twisting, churning, darkening—

“Oh, Lucius. So good I was able to catch you before you leave,” Prince Arydan says behind him, and Lucius jumps a little at the sudden sound. His companions have disappeared behind a corner at the end of the corridor, at which a guard waits for the last straggler. But Lucius composes himself, as he turns to the prince with a stellar smile on his face. Yet when his mouth wishes to speak, he’s rendered incapable to do so. Arydan’s hand slips over his right arm, void of metal and power. It slips down into the crook of Lucius’ elbow, Arydan’s thumb pressing gently through the fabrics of Lucius’ clothing.

“Once your business with Moonstar concludes, please _do_ visit the Sky Lake. By yourself.”

And just like that, before Lucius can even fathom a reply or a question, Arydan turns. His gorgeous brown hair whips through the air, and he’s gone from sight too.

*

“Where were you?” Aila asks outside, then turns away too. “Nevermind.”

Nova and Qillek appear to be looking into alleyways, figuring what might best suit Lucius’ sister and her secrecy. Only a small part of Lucius would like to meet his last remaining kin, and tell her everything about his travels and how well the gauntlet has helped him in fights. Above all, he’s anxious to see her again. They didn’t have the closest sibling bond, although they came into this world together. Some twins were of one mind, played together, finished each other’s sentences, or even had a strange telepathic bond. Not the Elenasto twins.

The more Lucius thinks about the past, the more he realizes how nervous he is to see Edea again. She was busy fighting criminals, and making Gusthaven the safe place it once had been. Working with the Sky Prince, too! And what has Lucius done? Be a burden. Going down in fights continuously and making it harder on his friends. A failure—

Aila’s hammer nudges his shoulder, prompting Lucius lowering head to look up fast. Aila’s not looking at him, but it doesn’t appear that her hammer touching him gently was on accident.

“Don’t go there,” she says, and walks on. Lucius tries to laugh it off as he follows after. Aila wasn’t one to offer kindness, or know how a person feels or what they needed to hear. And yet, they were all learning, growing. Becoming stronger throughout the hardships. Ahead, Sentry awaits him, only her mildly fidgeting fingers an indicator that she’s worried. Before Sentry can say anything however, Aila snaps at Nova and Qillek staring up the tall buildings.

“And you two, stop? If Lucius’—I mean. If that person wants to meets us, she’ll—ah fuck. _They_ will find us soon enough,” Aila says, as she also looks up to the high rooftops, as if Edea might appear from one of them.

“You say that, Aila, but Quil and I figured that with us being the Stormchasers we should always go towards the trouble and seek it out before it can ambush us. So we thought it’d be smart to be alert always and not just look out for Moonstar, _but_ also for any other individual or group that might come looking for us. Actually, we have a better chance of survivability—” Nova rattles on without stopping, even as Aila makes frustrated noises and Qillek desperately tries to calm their friend. Sentry however, perhaps sparked by the idea that anything could happen at any time, comes closer to Lucius and raises her shield up a little higher.

In this fashion the group makes it to the secret hideout. Lucius likes that only he and his sister would be able to activate this. With Sentry raising her shield up as the door opens, the group enters.

As much as Lucius would like to think about his personal meeting with Prince Aydan other matters await him down below.

*

It’s late, and Lucius’ head hurts a little. His heart is the opposite of at ease. There was danger everywhere, and like Nova said…they would seek it out. Try to outsmart others, and be at least some steps ahead. Or just catching up with the game their opponents were playing. Shaking it off, Lucius shuts the door to his captain’s quarters—

Or at least, made a good attempt at it.

“Lucius, hey,” Sentry says, as she holds the door open with a finger. “I do not want to be alone in my room tonight. Would you mind if I sit with you?” 

“Oh, sure!” Lucius asks, already understanding that Sentry’s worry for him might cause her protectiveness. Even though they’re not in the lowlands, Lucius proposes a plan. “Look, I’ll take first watch and stay awake, and you eh, power down a little. Then when you’re powering back up, I’ll trance!”

Sentry shows nothing on her face, as always. She agrees, but only if Lucius will rest first. Worrying about the time, Lucius deceives Sentry by telling her he’ll just wants to read one of the books Nova acquired during previous trips.

At last, when Lucius knows for sure Sentry is asleep, he sneaks out from the ship. He sees some of the wolfpack, who salute him right away. Lucius smiles kindly to them, having left his captain’s hat behind. Another wolfpack member on deck duty lowers the plank for him to go off board. 

Although it’s getting closer and closer to midnight, some gnomes are still working. They go around snoring goliaths. Lucius hears them talk—not too softly—amongst themselves. The gnomes do not know that Lucius understands their language, but gratefully they don’t say anything bad about him.

“That’s him, right? Remember when he and his team first came ‘round? Knew nothing of commanding a sky-vessel.”

“Well, the ship looks not too worse for wear if I’m honest. Thought it’d be worse.”

“Seems to be an okay captain though. The beast walkers all speak highly of him,” one gnome continues, as the other agrees with how the rest of the crew see their commanding officers. It makes Lucius smile somewhat, that the crew is so loyal to them. A real family bond, almost.

Walking away from the docks, it becomes apparent that a lot of Gusthaven hardly sleeps. It doesn’t trance for long, and never truly shuts down all together. It’s alive with colours, laughter, business, and people, even as the world around them has been blanketed in dark, with the Cradle shining down on it all. A heartbeat that cannot stop, and which Lucius wants to protect, to keep it beating. Same as Aerois has to stay as it is. 

He walks the streets, thankful to not having to hide as he did before. After all, this was his city. He’s travelled far from it, overcoming miles with ease as there have been _planes_ between them… His life changed so much over the course of the adventure. From boarding a sky ship as a younger man who knew nothing, to boarding his own sky-vessel knowing so much more, and yet nothing at all. The gnomes were right to have doubted him. Lucius had doubted himself, too.

But here, right now, there is no doubt in his mind. Lucius walks all the way to the Sky Lake, not calling down one of the pegasi chariots. Walking, breathing, experiencing Gusthaven at night. Nova was right that they should be careful, but even the bad guys need to rest up a bit. The walk takes a while, but it clears Lucius’ mind a little. Clouds remains as they always do these weeks, but at least he’s sure of wanting to see Arydan. See him again, without pretence or others around. Maybe even without the fear of the not knowing, and the reinstatement of something pure, and white, and glorious.

“I’m getting ahead of myself!” Lucius says out loud, giggling to himself as he comes to the air-bridge. There’s no people around, although he can see couples wandering around the Sky Lake from here. He breezes over the bridge without trouble, having done so all the time when he lived here.

He wanders, not quite lost or looking around, and also not lost in thought. Lucius takes conscious breathes in and out, hearing Nova’s words in his mind; her count, her calming voice. Nova was an air genasi, a being of air. It was so easy to picture her now at his side, when his heartrate spikes, his ribs contract—

“Lucius.” The whisper comes to Lucius right, and Lucius sees the prince with ease. There’s guards patrolling here too, but they are as incognito as the prince appears to be. Gone are the visible colours heralding royalty and his birth; Arydan wears a dark brown cape over his shoulders, with a dirty looking hood over his hair. Lucius blinks twice at the get-up, then quickly steps into the alcove Arydan is waiting at. A half-moon circle of greenery stretches above them, and surrounds them from sight. 

As much as Arydan takes Lucius’ well-collected breathe, Lucius notices the soft thread of feet closing in around them. The guards, of course. Lucius tries to be cautious at all times, and yet he quite forgets the dangers and lies and conceit there may be, when he looks into Arydan’s eyes. Arydan loves this city, and would not go as low as Elois methods to protect it. Arydan was valiant and kind.

“Good evening, my liege,” Lucius says with an incline of his head, which is stopped at his chin. Arydan inches closer, still holding it.

“I told you plenty of times now; there’s no need for that,” Arydan says in a soft whisper, as he continues to close in—closer still, as their lips meet. Arydan kisses him gently, and all doubt, fear, and worry leaves Lucius’s head. This is what he knows so instinctively and completely that he leans into the kiss. But he forgets himself, leaving on his gloves as he touches Arydan’s head. He is careful however with the gauntlet, and lets it drop to Arydan’s elbow instead, drawing that entire arm around himself.

This is what he knows and loves. And he’ll protect it with his dying breath.

Quiet surrounds them. Lucius hears how the incognito guards warn other people from coming closer, by making up white little lies. It allows Lucius to connect with Ayrdan, the same way they parted last time. It was a secret Lucius holds close to his heart—he had been hurt from a battle with Elois, and a deep gash had cleaved itself when he knew his parents were gone. All he had to cling to was the promise of an air ship, the knowledge his friends would be there with him.

And the Arydan kissed him. That first kiss…Lucius dreams of it still. It had come without warning, almost. Arydan had asked permission, because of course he would.

But for the longest time, Lucius hasn’t known what to make of it. His thoughts were full, if perhaps Arydan just wanted to cheer him up. To make sure Lucius knew Gusthaven would always be his home. They had kissed once, before Lucius boarded the air ship as captain. Leaving Gusthaven and his prince behind. Back then, it had been just a kiss.

This feels like more.

“Would your friends miss you terribly if you do not return to them?” Arydan asks, his mouth parting from Lucius to speak, and to roam further away. Lucius’ chest hitches in an all-together different way, as Arydan’s warm lips trail kisses over Lucius’ cheek, towards his ear.

“Ah, one would,” Lucius says truthfully.

“Mhn…a shame,” Arydan whispers, and Lucius feels embarrassment as his entire body lights up; Arydan’s lips nipple at his ears, having Lucius’ knees feel weak like goo. One of the guards cough, and so Lucius quickly puts his hand over his mouth. Arydan doesn’t stop, as he continues down Lucius’ throat. Pulling away whatever fabric is between them.

Lucius’ brow furrows. He embraces his prince. As much as he wants to enjoy this moment, he cannot disconnect completely.

“Tomorrow morning, my party and I will have to use a teleportation circle,” Lucius whispers, and it halts Arydan’s ministrations.

“I told you. Whatever you need, whatever I can give,” Arydan murmurs, pressing a soft kiss onto Lucius’ jawline. “But, I understand. You must rest up, don’t you?”

“Sadly, yes,” Lucius says, unable to meet the heat in Arydan’s eyes. That fire travels quite quickly through Lucius’ own veins, his body, into his center. Lucius doesn’t back away from the embrace though, holding on gently to Arydan. “I will do my very best to protect us all.”

Arydan snorts. “Lucius, I know that,” Arydan says, then kisses him again. This time, it prolongs into minutes on end, without too much sound escaping the alcove. After a short and nice while, Arydan is the first to break away. “Right, I cannot keep you here for too long, I suppose. Just, Lucius…please try and—stay safe.”

Lucius looks into Arydan’s eyes, the most gorgeous blues he’s ever known. He nods, hearing clearly what Arydan wants to say. ‘Come back alive’. A promise so hard to keep, especially when asked of Lucius. But he has to, doesn’t he? If he fails, if all of them would fail…Aerois would be lost. Grabbing both of Arydan’s elbows, Lucius nods more firmly. 

“Whatever happens, we won’t miss out on the meeting. We’ll come as your protectors,” Lucius says, truly believing it. There’s so many things standing between them, between peace and order. But Lucius is part of a group of people who will defend it all. There was so much worth fighting for, try and stay alive for. Lucius makes sure to keep looking at Arydan’s eyes, to engrave this moment into his soul. To not forget that he has to do all he can to return to his prince.

“Good night, Lucius,” Arydan says, as he closes his eyes and presses his forehead forwards. Lucius smiles; he inclines his head to let their foreheads touch, as he wishes Arydan a good night in return.

_Return to this. Stay alive for this._

The thoughts flow in like sunlight, bright and golden and empowering.

**Author's Note:**

> YALL WHEN I WROTE THAT ‘told you not to bow to me’ BIT I FUCKING. Clapped for myself. Damn.
> 
> Also when I remembered when my first idea for them was actually the first kiss................let me find that idea again and write it www (I'll add it to the series! prequel baby).
> 
> Thank you for reading~~~ hope it was enjoyable .v. I didn’t intend to go that deep with Lucius inner-feelings but TT our boy. Our baby boy. He’s been my fave for so long and I got SO many feelings for him ahahaha~~ (spoilers for 101 / Sry mobile readers that you can't access this:  !


End file.
